


Good tidings

by lasersheith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, coran is the best space dad, fewfe, tiny hint of allurance and hidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasersheith/pseuds/lasersheith
Summary: A cold winter morning in the soon-to-be Shirogane household, featuring an unexpected gift from Coran.





	Good tidings

**Author's Note:**

> This is another secret santa fic for the AtU Sheith server :3 Merry Christmas Egg!

Shiro frowned with his eyes still closed, conscious brain not registering anything but the lack of warmth burrowed into his side. He reached out his arm and patted at the warm sheets, finding them barren of the body that had heated them. 

With a pathetic groan, he partially cracked open an eye to investigate. Neither the mop of black hair, nor the nuclear furnace disguised as a man attached to it, was immediately obvious. Shiro grumbled again, rolling all the blankets around himself as he begrudgingly sat up. 

Every blink brought him closer to the land of the living and soon it was clear that Keith had abandoned their warm, cozy bed for the window. Trudging up behind him with blankets in tow, Shiro draped himself and the blankets over Keith's shoulders and rubbed their cheeks together. His eyes were already closed again. 

“It's snowing,” Keith murmured softly, attempting to keep his voice low to preserve the stillness of the moment, but his tentative excitement leaked through.

Shiro hummed and nuzzled farther into his neck. “Coffee first. Then play in the snow.” 

Keith laughed under his breath and turned to press his lips to Shiro's forehead. “Might be the first time Kosmo's seen snow.” 

Shiro cracked an eye open at that. “I'll go get my camera.” He tilted his head up and yawned, squeezing Keith up against his chest before letting him go. 

Keith slipped almost silently out of the room while Shiro stumbled back to his dresser, blanket-cloak doing its best to trip him as he walked. He rummaged through the drawer half-blind for a few moments before finally conceding and pulling on his glasses. The camera was much easier to find when it became obvious the drawer wasn't filled with variably sized gray blobs.

The blankets were haphazardly tossed onto the bed, promptly filed under  _ future Shiro problems,  _ as he pulled on a shirt and warm socks to head into the kitchen. He leaned against the door frame, smiling softly as he watched Keith mill around the room, Kosmo never more than half a step behind him. The wolf looked up at him longingly, tail blazing behind him, and turned his head towards the door in an excited, anxious jerk. 

“Papa says coffee first, go beg him,” Keith dismissed, tossing a smirk over his shoulder towards Shiro. 

It shouldn’t have surprised him that Keith had somehow heard or felt him coming, no matter how quiet he’d tried to be. Shiro had given up on surprising him long ago. 

“Oh sure, make me the bad guy,” he grumbled as Kosmo turned and trotted up to him. One massive paw lifted up, resting on Shiro’s thigh. His huge unearthly eyes swam with longing. “One cup of coffee, buddy. Then we’ll play for the rest of the morning.” 

It felt a little silly to be negotiating with a dog, but Kosmo seemed to understand at least Shiro’s intention if not his words. The paw lowered and so did the sad puppy eyes, turning and trotting up behind Keith again. 

“Got a package at the front door, wanna grab it while I finish this?” Keith asked, nodding towards the brewing pot on the counter. 

Shiro stepped farther into the room, pressing a kiss to his cheek and patting Kosmo on the head as he passed through the kitchen towards the front door. “Sure, baby. Anything for you,” he said with a teasing sugary-sweet edge to his voice that made Keith chuckle. 

It was freezing outside when Shiro pulled open the door. A thin layer of snow had already collected over the package’s surface and he brushed it off as quickly as he could before bringing it inside. He tore it open with his prosthetic hand and laughed as soon as he looked inside, hurrying back into the kitchen to show Keith. 

Keith looked up at Shiro’s mischievous grin with equal parts amusement and trepidation. “What is it?” 

Shiro’s grin grew wider. “Well it’s from Coran.” 

“Oh no.” 

“Oh yeah.” 

Shiro handed the box over, unable to keep a straight face as Keith warily peered inside. He pulled out a bright red, badly crocheted sweater and held it up to his chest, frowning down at the lumpy mostly-cat-like black lion stitched into the center. It was wearing a Santa Claus hat. “Oh, Coran…” Keith whispered, shaking his head. 

“Check mine out,” Shiro said with a laugh, pulling the other sweater out with a grin. His was a black background with a lumpy gray and orange shape in the middle, also topped with a red and white hat. 

Keith tilted his head to the side and frowned. “Is that a Taujeerian?” He leaned in closer. "Maybe a potato?"

Shiro laughed and swatted at him teasingly. “Come on! It’s Atlas! Look, there’s her head,” he pointed right under the hat, “and I think that’s? Uh? Maybe where the MFEs come out?” He turned the sweater around and adjusted his glasses as he studied the stitching. “Anyway, they’re amazing. We have to show Coran that we got them.” 

Keith sighed, knowing there was no arguing with a Shiro who has his mind made up. They both pulled the sweaters over their heads and posed as Shiro held up his camera. 

“Wait,” Keith said, holding up a hand. “We can’t leave Kosmo out.” 

Hearing his name, Kosmo trotted over by Keith’s side and stared up at him, tilting his head in confusion. Keith frowned and looked around the room. “Needs to be festive,” he grumbled, scratching at Kosmo’s neck as he thought. 

Kosmo disappeared in a flash of light and was back again before Keith could react. He held a Santa hat timidly in between his jaws. “Perfect,” Keith said with a grin, grabbing the hat and putting it on his head. It slid down to one side almost at once. 

“I think that’s as good as it’s gonna get,” Shiro laughed, patting Kosmo on the back for being such a good sport. 

They posed again for the picture, leaning down to include Kosmo in the frame. The  _ Paladudes  _ group chat exploded with activity almost as soon as Shiro hit send. Lance and Allura were the first to respond with their matching pink and blue Coran special sweaters, followed by Hunk and Pidge in their yellow and green. 

Shiro finally finished his coffee just as Kosmo was losing his patience waiting for them to go play. He checked his phone one last time before heading outside, grinning at the message from Coran. “If you like those, just wait until the wedding! I’ll give you a hint: scarves.” 


End file.
